


Moving Forward

by Mrpointyhorns



Series: Four Men, three girls and opps a baby! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A few days later, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Uncle!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpointyhorns/pseuds/Mrpointyhorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from Bobby's. Dean navigates through the next few days. Gabriel is looking for a new house for everyone, meanwhile everyone is stuffed into Dean and Castiel's apartment. Dean just moves forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So this part of the series...was at best a time stamp at worse it was notes. I was just writing it down so I could get to the next part. That helps me with plotholes and stuff later. But, the last few weeks I started getting lines on my computer screen. I think it might be the screen is old and I need a new one, but it might be the graphics card. Or it might just be the entire computer is old (it is!). Because of that I backed up all my stories, but I haven't wanted to add anything new in fear that I will forget to update the back up. Tonight I came on, and the lines are gone, which I think means the monitor is the culprit. Anyway, I thought since the computer is working. I should post up something. Since I only have this timestamp/notes, that's is what you are going to get for now.

It’s not time to wake up yet. Don’t look at the clock. Just lie still. Go back to sleep. Why is Cas on the left side of the bed? Wait. “What are you doing here?”

“Shh, sleeping,” Gabriel replies, scooting even closer to Dean and cuddling up with him, until Dean gets a face full of hair. Dean shoves at him, and Gabriel adjusts so his head is on Dean’s shoulder. “The couch was taken.”

“Hmm.” Dean opens an eye. “Sam?”

Gabriel makes an affirmative sound. “He didn’t even pull out the bed.”

“He’s been doing that.” Dean scrubs a hand over his eyes.

“Bed’s probably too big without Jess.”

They are silent for a while. Dean doesn’t really think about what Gabriel says. He knows he’s right, but he doesn’t want to think about it. He drifts between sleep and awake for about ten minutes. “I need to get up.”

“Not yet.” Gabriel shushes him again and pets Dean’s head in a soothing way that has Dean nodding off for several more minutes. When Dean moves again Gabriel says, “You have ten minutes before your alarm.”

“Mm.” Dean mumbles. “Should get up.”

“Just take it easy a bit.” Gabriel suggests, shuffling in bed so that he is facing Dean. 

Dean turns his head and looks. “Where’ve you been?”

“Had to go down and get some stuff taken care of. Pack a bag. Put some people on some projects is all. I thought you’d be alright for a few days.” Gabriel eyes are bright despite the color, as always. “You were alright?”

He replies with only a shrug. They had left Bobby’s three days ago. Castiel had settled them into the apartment and then had to go to the hospital to pull a 60 hour shift. Not only to make up for the time that he was absent, but also because the spring season is beginning in a few days. Hospitals find a greater number of calls during a season, as well as a undercutting in staff. It isn’t unusual for Castiel to pull a 60 hour shift every so often, especially if Dean is working three days on and four days off, but it has been difficult not having him around over the last few days.

“I have to get up. I need to get ready. Get Lilith to school, and the girls over to the daycare. Going in to work at ten.” Dean rises to his hands and knees. 

Gabriel looks up at him. “You’re going to work?”

“I gotta go back sometimes, and tomorrow we’re meeting with your brothers.” Dean sits back on his knees. “I have Eve picking up the girls. Sam has been doing well with them when they are here. And Castiel should be home around midnight…”

“Eve is the picture of perfection when it comes to heat cycles. She is the textbook example, so that means…”

“It means her heat starts the tenth which is tomorrow,” Dean states.

“So, Rebecca’s probably picking up the monsters,” Gabriel continues without missing a beat. “Oh we’re finishing each others sentences now.”

Dean rolls his eyes and rolls off the bed. “I’m going to get in the shower.”

“Alright,” Gabriel states rolling over onto his side facing away from the en suite bathroom.

The tile is cold when he enters the bathroom, he always goes to bed with socks, but takes them off after his feet warm up, which means every morning the tile is cold on his feet. He hisses and turns on the light; he sets the shower up, and uses the time waiting for the shower to warm to use the rest of the bathroom. He makes the shower quick, and scrubs the towel over his hair as he walks back to the bathroom. Gabriel isn’t in bed anymore, and Dean didn’t expect him to be. He dresses in jeans and a Fire Department long-sleeve shirt before heading out into the kitchen.

“Oh coffee,” Dean moans gratefully to see the full pot of coffee, and remembers at the first sip that Gabriel is a heaven sent coffee marker. He tops it off after he’s had half a cup and puts the pot back. 

Gabriel is busy whisking something in a bowl and hunches over it when Dean moves closer. “I can’t work with you standing over my shoulder.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Alright, but those better not be blue scrambled eggs.”

“Castiel! That bastard!” 

Dean laughs lightly, and makes his way to the guest room. He opens the door slowly. Lilith is lying on one side of the bed, and Meg is lying at the very edge of the bed on the other side, set to topple.

Dean looks at the crib. Ruby is sitting up with a fist in her mouth. When she sees that he is looking, she stumbles up using the crib’s bars to balance. She babbles nonsense at him, but the nonsense is starting to have the rhythm of words and human speech. Dean lifts her up from the crib. “Hey beautiful girl. You slept so good last night, didn’t you?”

She beams at him. He brings her over to the bed to change her talking sweetly to her while he does. “What a big girl you are. Look at these little toes, I could eat them.” He then fits her into a green dress with bees on the skirt, and stripped leggings. 

He lifts her up off the bed and rounds the bed to the window. “Alright girls, it’s time to get up,” he opens the blinds to let in some light. A thud sounds followed by Meg groaning in pain. He turns around, Lilith is sitting. She looks at him with bleary morning eyes, but she is awake. Meg’s head pops up from the side of the bed. “Hurry up! Go use the bathroom. Gabe’s made breakfast.”

Meg immediately is on her feet and leading the way out of the room. Dean only looks back to make sure that Lilith is out of bed, and then he keeps going into the living room. 

He and Castiel had found a couch that was a dream, long reaching one wall. It curved around to make an l-shape. Castiel picked out the color some shade of blue, with white and grey pillows. In front of the couch, was a large coffee table that Dean had made, and the best feature about that was that it was plugged in, so that you could charge phones or laptops, and it housed a secret mini fridge.

Sam was stretched out on the couch; it was one of the few couches he could stretch out on. Still, he looked uncomfortable hunched up without a blanket. Dean was going to step away and let Sam sleep longer, but Sam raised his head slightly to look at him. 

“Hey Sam. Gabe made breakfast.” Dean nods towards the kitchen. He smiles trying to coax Sam. “Would you like to join?”

“Daddy!” Meg runs in from the hall, jumps over the back of the couch, landing on Sam. “Wake up!”

Sam shifts on the couch sitting up more properly and holding Meg so that she doesn’t fall. She shuffles forward to smell his neck and chest. He envelopes her in a hug and scents her as well. “Morning, sweat-pea.”

“Morning. Guess what! Gabe made creeps!” Meg squirrels off of Sam’s lap and tugs at his arm. “C’mon.”

Sam doesn’t have a choice. Once he is off the couch Meg drags him towards the kitchen. Dean looks to Ruby. “Your breakfast is going to be milk. What do you think about that?” Ruby grabs Dean’s upper lip and pulls it. He lets her until he has to put her in her high chair. He fetches the milk and heats it up for her. 

“Can I have chocolate syrup and maple syrup?” Lilith asks from the table.

“Of course, that’s why I put both on the table,” Gabriel says.

Dean returns to the table with the milk and hands it to Ruby. He sits down between her and Meg. Sam and Lilith are sitting across from them and Gabriel is sitting at the end of the table. The crepes are filled with mixed fruits and cream. There is honey, maple syrup, chocolate syrup, hazelnut and cool whip to dish on top. Dean adds maple and cool whip and flicks a scope on Sam’s crepe.

“Jerk,” Sam says.

“Bit—“ Dean starts to respond, but shoves a fork full of crepe in his mouth when he remembers that his nieces are at the table.

Gabriel tuts at them. “So plans for today. Lilith you’re going to school, correct?”

Lilith nods firmly. She is trying so hard to be the picture of normalcy mostly for Sam, but Dean suspects that some of it is because she’s not sure what else she can do. Holding her head up and bearing down is a family trait, at least on her mother’s side. 

“Okay, well here is a tip, if you feel like you want to come home you can ask to go to the nurse, and then call me alright. No problems.” 

“She’ll be fine, Gabe.” Dean smiles across at Lilith. “You’ll be great.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Well we all handle this differently.”

There is silence for a little while after that, and then Sam clears his throat. “Plans?”

“Right, so Lilith school. Dean’s going to work. Now here’s where it gets different,” Gabriel says. Dean looks up and glares at him. “Wait, it’s not bad. I’m here now. So, I thought perhaps, that I would take Meg out with me today.”

“Yea!” Meg bounces at her seat.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks.

“I’m going to visit Michael first, but then I’m going to talk to some friends about our new place. So, I want Meg to be there that way she can help pick out how she wants her room and her bathroom. That sort of stuff.”

Sam nods. “That sounds fine. It will be good for her.” 

“Great, so Lilith school. Dean works. Meg’s with me. Sam’s got Ruby. And Cas gets home tonight,” Gabriel recaps.

There is silence for a while, the normal clanking of silverware on dishes. Ruby making little noises of buh or uh, or oooo. Dean doesn’t even notice the silence, all he knows is that crepes are amazing, and chocolate syrup was the way to go. If only Gabriel could make breakfast like this forever. He slows his chewing on that thought. Wonders how long Gabriel is sticking around, but doesn’t voice his thoughts.

“When?” Sam interrupts the silence.

“When?” Gabriel asks.

“What time does Castiel get home?” 

“About midnight,” Dean fills in.

Sam nods looking pensive at his mostly pulled apart, a little eaten crepe. How much did he eat? Maybe a dozen bites? Sam’s got a big mouth, maybe half a dozen? “Good to know. I’m not sure how I would react to the surprise.”

“He’ll try not to wake you. He tries not to wake me, except when he does try to wake me up,” Dean explains. “He’s about forty percent successful. He’s really quiet, but after Dad’s training.”

“Exactly, my concern.” 

“I’ll text him, make sure he knocks,” Gabriel says, and holds up a hand when Dean and Sam try to protest. “It’ll be better for everyone involved if he does. This way Sam doesn’t have to worry, and Cas won’t end up with a black eye.”

Dean doesn’t like that Castiel will have to knock at his own door, but it is probably better if he does. So he says nothing, which is agreement. Sam looks guilty, but is also more at ease than before, which makes Dean feel even better. He stands up from the table and gathers the dishes from everyone, except Sam, maybe he’ll eat more, and takes them to the sink, spraying them with water and loading them into the dishwasher. He heads back to his room to finish getting ready and to make sure his bag is packed. “Uniform, t-shirt, deodorant, sunscreen, protein bar, apple, first aid, phone charger, and that should do it.” 

“Are you ready, Lilith?” Dean calls when he leaves his room, bag tossed over his shoulder. 

She sticks her head out of the bathroom, swishing mouthwash in her mouth. She holds up one finger. He nods coming to the door. She is wearing her school uniform. Engill students wear uniforms, very simple. The girls had dresses or a blouse skirt/shorts/pants combo, all came with a blazer on top. Lilith typically liked wearing dresses or skirts. She wore the skirt today. The blouse is black and the skirt is pleated with blue, white and black, black stocking that go up to her knees and black shoes. 

Meg is at the sink too, brushing her teeth. She is wearing a purple dress with black leggings and ballet slippers. 

“You need jackets,” Dean states.

Lilith spits out her mouthwash. “Mine is by the door. Meg has one, some place.”

“I got it,” Gabriel says from beside Dean. Dean punches him in the shoulder for sneaking up on him. “Violent much? There are children here.”

Dean glares because he cannot say what he is thinking. Gabriel just smiles. He holds up the jacket, a black leather jacket, it was a gift from Dean and Castiel to Meg for Christmas. Sam didn’t like it. Jessica adored it. Dean swallows a little on the thought. “Alright, kiddo let’s get going.” Lilith follows him to the kitchen to say goodbye to Sam. His dish is gone, but judging by the garbage he didn’t eat much more of it. He is playing with Ruby’s feet at the table. 

“Gabriel made her a lunch,” Sam says to Dean. He looks at Lilith. “You’re supposed to wear a white blouse honey.”

“Gabe said I could. I don’t want to wear white.” Lilith leans in to hug Sam. She doesn’t explain why she doesn’t want to wear white, but Dean gets the idea. Sam does to if his face or the hitch in his breath is anything to go by. Dean grabs Lilith’s lunch from the table. It’s in an AARP lunch bag, Castiel brings them home from conferences so they have a few stashed away, but Dean’s not sure how Gabriel knew about them. “Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, Sammy,” Dean says waving a hand. “Bye, Rubes.” He moves closer to give her a kiss. Then, he drops a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezes. “I have my phone if you need to get a hold of me, or the number to the station is on the fridge. Okay?”

“Thanks Dean,” Sam says, instead of protesting or acting embarrassed, which tells Dean that he’ll need to keep an eye out for text messages.

Lilith’s coat is a black peacoat; the coat is long and reaches the hem of her skirt. When she buttons the coat it mostly looks like a peacoat dress. Dean lets her take the lead down the stairs and to the Impala. In the Impala he turns on Johnny Cash, but keeps it low. Lilith’s booster seat is in the back, so she sits back there, but he can see her in the rearview mirror. She stares out the window the entire way and looks pensive.

“It’s okay if you decide to go to the nurse, and call Gabe, or me,” Dean says within a mile of the school. Lilith looks up at the mirror meeting his gaze. “Just do your best. It’s going to suck. I know. And I know you’re tough. But, it sucks.”

Lilith stares for a while, then turns to look back out the window. She is silent until they reach the school. “Do you think they will say that it was her fault?” She asks to the window.

Dean swallows so hard, but there is a golf ball logged in his throat and a kick to his stomach. “It wasn’t.” He turns around in his seat to look at her straight on. “You know it wasn’t right?”

“They will say that though, won’t they?” Lilith asks. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“They say so on television sometimes. And at the wake, sometimes people just had that look, you know.” 

Dean nods, because he does know. “I hope they don’t say anything like that.”

Lilith removes the buckle from her seat. “But they will.” She slips out of the Impala the door still open. “They might regret that, one day.” She shuts the door. Then taps on the window, he rolls it down. “Bye, Uncle Dean.” She has to get on her toes, but she kisses his check. Then, she is gone, into the crowd and up the steps to her class. 

“Man, kids are so creepy,” Dean says to himself, and starts up the Impala, and pulls out from the schools curb. 

\--

He arrives at the station just a little before nine. It isn’t his typical shift, usually he is on with Baum, Chambers, Colt, with varying of younger guys and a few girls, depending on the time of day and ambulance calls. However, when seasons start the shifts have to change. Dean is the only omega at the station, because most omegas don’t think of firefighting as an appealing job. For Dean, it was his calling. He liked helping people and he was good at it. There was just no other choice. Plus after coming out of the military he knew he could do the work.

Chambers had to be at home because his daughter was going through her first heat; Walt and Roy were at home because their mates were in heat. It was standard that an omega’s partner be given a day for each heat, but it was more typical that they had two days. In the station, the alphas Walt and Roy, as well as, Clive, who was a beta, but had an omega mate, were given three days off. Dean usually received four days off. All of them made up for the absences throughout the rest of the year. 

It was tricky scheduling, but it was actually easier to maintain than a typical 9-to-5 profession. It was required by law that an omega receive two days off for his or her heat, and that a partner receive a day off. This means that any extra days from either party had to come from personal or vacation time. Recently, many companies were switching to an optional 3-day off 4-day on flex schedule during a season. This was becoming more appealing as today’s alphas or betas wanted to be with their mates during heats. 

So, because of Roy, Walt and Chambers’s absences (Clive’s would begin in about a week) the remaining crew had to take over. Creaser is on duty today he is great, but Bose, Janklow and Walker were also on, and they weren’t so great. Bose, Janklow and Hill had grown use to Dean, and typically treated him as an equal. Sometimes one would make a joke about an omega, and remember that Dean was one, which just made them act like jackasses. Dean didn’t care about the jokes. It was the hour after of sorry, or guilty looks that bothered him. When Walker was also on duty, they always fell back to old attitudes and opinions. Colt wasn’t in, so that meant that Walker was in charge.

Dean took a quick look in his locker it had been more than a week since he was last there, and he just wanted to make certain that everything was in order. Then, he went up to put his bag on the bed. He took out his charger, and plugged in his phone. He made sure the sound was on and set it on the bed.

“Hey Winchester,” Creaser says. He is an older man. He is smart. Clever. He knew tricks of the trade that Dean couldn’t imagine where he learned it. Also, he was a mean poker player. The younger guys didn’t think much of him, but Dean respects him. He saw how both Walker and Colt would ask for his insight. Both of them respect Creaser and if two men like that respect the same person, then he’s got to be a hell of a person.

“Creaser.” Dean inclines his head in one direction. He digs in his bag for his book and sets that on the bed as well. Then, he puts the bag under his bed. He looks up at Creaser.

“How’s it going?” He sounds concerned, but he looks like he has been sent by Colt.

Dean only shrugs non-committal. He heads out into the main room in the station. Bose and Janklow are in the room sitting on the couch and watching the news on television. He calls out a greeting to them and they reply with just his name. He sits down on a reclining chair. Creaser disappears down the hall to where Walker is likely to be.

The news is on, but Dean feels that the attention is on him, even though neither Bose nor Janklow say anything, they didn’t even look at him. Dean knows that their attention is on him. Dean is going to wait them out, but then Walker comes into the room and clears his throat. “Winchester.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, not being able to answer without using language that he shouldn’t.

Walker glances at the other to firefighters, and then back to Dean. “We are concerned.”

Dean refrains from snorting or making a snide comment, which gives him enough time to realize that Walker and the rest of the crew are being sincere. “Uh…thanks?” Dean swallows feeling all the energy he built up vanish. “We’re hanging in there. Have the cops looking for the murders, and Sam and the girls are staying with us indefinitely.”

“Good, that’s good,” Walker says a grim expression on his face. “Let me know if you need to step away for a bit.”

“Yea, okay,” Dean says. He feels weird about this. Walker doesn’t usually talk like this. He just works with him when he has to, but doesn’t extend a hand or any sort of camaraderie. It’s true that the situation is unusual, but he is surprised that Walker’s reaction isn’t more coldness. Walker heads out and Dean looks back at Janklow and Bose. “What?”

“Relax man. Walker believes in traditional gender roles, but he doesn’t condone violence towards anyone,” Bose says softly. “In this case especially.” This case, an omega, at home with her children. She wasn’t just another omega that might have been tempting fate. Some people might still blame her like Lilith suggested, but most will not.

After that it is just business as usual, they have a call about twenty minutes later to a car accident. There are three cars, and four passengers, mostly on their way to work. Dean and Bose go. Bose is about ten years older than Dean. He has a young face, but his red curly hair is starting to gray. Dean makes sure that the accident will not cause a fire. While, Bose starts to provide medical treatment to the driver of the middle car, she is mostly alright, a beta, with a gash on her head and possibly some broken ribs, the two people in the front cars have minor injuries, though they might be brought to the hospital, and the person in the last car, a young alpha is a little worse off than those two, but doing better than the beta woman. Once the ambulance arrives the EMTs assess and begin treating the other victims. Dean finishes up securing the area.

It takes a few hours, but they eventually get back to the station. Creaser is sent with the van to a minor medical emergency, but Janklow and Walker are around. Dean gets in a quick shower, just to wash off the dirt and grim from the scene. Then, he checks on his phone. It’s a little after 1 and he feels a little disappointed that there are no messages from any of this family. He thought perhaps that Lilith would call, or Sam, he wouldn’t be surprised even if Gabriel sent a message. There is nothing though. He should be grateful, but it actually makes him a little worried. He put the phone in his pocket and wanders down to the kitchen to make something simple.

He ends up making a sandwich; it’s amazing with three kinds of meats, and two cheeses. Dean puts some chips on the side, with a cold glass of milk. It would be better with beer, but he wouldn’t do that while working. 

He sits at the counter and enjoys the meal, some classic tunes play from the stereo next to the fridge. He tries not to look at his phone because it has not buzzed, but he feels like Sam or someone should be calling him. He worries. So he checks his phone a few times. He’s checking it when Janklow comes into the kitchen. He is around the same age as Dean, perhaps a little older, but he could just look older. He grabs some leftovers, brought from home, probably made by his beta girlfriend, tamales. He puts it in the microwave to heat up, and then he leans against the counter. He faces Dean. Janklow has short brown hair and he always has a bit of scruff on his face, he has dimples on his cheek, and has the typical look of an alpha-fireman. 

“Something happen?” Janklow nods to Dean and his phone.

Dean shakes his head setting the phone down at a distance. He leans back, most of his sandwich is gone, but there are chips left on the plate. “Nah. I just thought I’d hear something. Sam’s first day alone. And he’s watching Ruby. Lilith’s first day at school. But, I haven’t heard anything.”

“Ah.” Janklow tunes away to pull out his food. He checks it and then puts it in for a little longer. “Perhaps, you should see it as a good sign.”

He hums in agreement. He should see it that way. Perhaps it is that way, but something isn’t right. Sam is his brother. He knows him. It probably isn’t going great for him, but Sam wouldn’t call unless he really needs help. And even then, he would call Gabe first; in fact, Sam would probably call Castiel before Dean. Sam would feel too guilty calling Dean away from work, especially after a week of absences, especially after only a few hours. 

Lilith is tough. She made the decision to go to school; she will stick it out this day. She has too much pride to do otherwise. He isn’t worried about Meg, he is a little worried that she will drive Gabriel to throw her out of a moving vehicle, but he isn’t worried about her being upset. She is just too young to understand. Sometimes when she gets very upset and asks for Jessica, and becomes more upset if anyone tries to explain it to her again. Most of the time, she doesn’t seem to remember.

All Dean can do is hope; that if they really need him, they’ll call. However, instead of hoping he worries. After lunch he does a run on the treadmill and then lifts some weights. At around four pm Dean gets in another quick shower. The mid-day lull is nearly over and Dean doesn’t want to be caught in the shower any later. Once people start leaving work accidents happen and they will get called on scene. They do get called out, and they have to use the jaws-of-life to extract someone from their vehicle. Then, he takes the van to help someone at an apartment complex who was injured falling down that stairs. When he arrives the young alpha male is impaled on a fence. Dean has to cut the post from the rest of the fence, but he lets the EMTs deal with the actual impalement. Gross. Anyway, it’s a pretty typical work day with injuries and accidents filling most of his time, and not a single fire. 

When he finally gets back, he tries to grab some dinner, but is forced out again, he manages to take a protein bar with him and eats it while Creaser drives. It was a call about chest pains, but when they arrived the person is not having a heart attack, luckily. They tell the ambulance that they do not need to come, and set the beta up with some anti-acid tablets. 

After that call Dean finally gets back to the station, but skips another attempt at dinner. He lays down for a bit to get some rest. He gets two hours, but split up into three forty minute sessions. He has to wake up each time to answer a different call. There are five of them at the station and many stations around the city, but the city is big, and there is always something going on. In the very early hours of the morning, he does get some rest, totally almost four, but he only has to work until ten, so he isn’t worried. By the morning Janklow and Creaser have gone home and three new guys come in. They are young, and more accepting of Dean at the station, but they are new. So they don’t have as much knowledge as his other coworkers. So when he arrives with one of them, Aiden, at a car accident. He has to instruct him to secure the area, while Dean helps one of the drivers with a concussion. The ambulance arrives and helps Dean with the accident victims. Aiden comes back when he’s done to tell Dean that the accident is secure and a fire will not start. Then, he starts helping with the injuries. He doesn’t ask Dean what to do next, but Bose and Janklow do not report to him, they just move on to the next task. He can work in tandem with either or both of them to get things done more quickly. It is a rhythm that recruits learn. So in this way the young guys are both easier and more difficult to work with.

The accident holds them up and Dean doesn’t get back to the station until 10:40. He gets in a quick shower and heads out. He takes Baby downtown to Engill Enterprises headquarters. He arrives over an hour early, but going back to the apartment would have made him late. He stays in Baby for about fifteen minutes, but he’s in the Engill parking garage, and he doesn’t want someone to see him waiting out their instead of inside. He’s not sure why, but it makes him feel uncomfortable.

He has to walk from the parking garage to building, there is a small garage under the headquarters but most of the employees park in the ones outside the building. The headquarters isn’t the biggest of the company’s buildings, but it is the first. The company started around the time of the Spanish American war. Castiel’s great grandfather started taking bids to supply the army with boots, after that, they ran supplies for gloves, and shirts. The list just built and built. When he started he worked just out of one office in a different building, and he rented a warehouse for manufacturing. However, once the company started to grow and the office became too small, they bought the land for the current headquarters. They first built a few buildings that ranged in sizes, as well as several plants for manufacturing and storage. But the company grew and grew so that now the manufacturing and storage were handled in different parts of the city and county. The current land is just for managing the different aspects of the company. When Castiel’s father took over the company, he started to move out of solely supplying the military. He started plants that manufactured for other businesses, the modern household and the individual. He created child companies for Thanatos, Metatron and Malachi. 

The headquarters is a few buildings, the main one being forty floors high, there are three other building that vary from twenty to thirty five floors, and also a complex with a two story strip mall that houses commercial shops, restaurants and a movieplex. The strip mall is owned by the company, the shops and restaurants rent from them. There is a dentist office, a hair and nail salon, two commercial gyms, a daycare for children and pets on the property, with much and more for employees to use. 

Dean sort of knows these things. Mostly because no one gets out of the military without knowing the company, and Dean came out of the military not only knowing the company but the family, well Gabriel. Still, he knows he probably should be more impressed, but he always feels out of place. Usually he is with Castiel, or Gabriel, so they let him right up from the front lobby, but not today. The desk security has him sign in and they give him a visitor badge. They need to know the floor(s) he will be on, because the elevators are secured so that people can only go to designated floors. Most of the people that work for the company in the building can go to any floor, but because some of the work is confidential and classified some floors have limited access. With as many people that work at the buildings and surrounding area high security is a necessary, otherwise anyone could walk in. So Dean is polite and allows the hassle at the security desk.

There are two security guards, one beta male and one alpha male. They wear dark uniforms with radios on their shoulders and badges. The beta male is older maybe in his sixties, and the alpha is younger, but probably a few years older than Dean, unless he just looks older because he’s an alpha. 

“Hey,” Dean says when he approaches the desk. “I have a lunch meeting. It’s on the 38th floor. Can you set me up?”

“Sure I can sweetheart,” the alpha replies. Dean stares at him hard, but doesn’t say anything about the moniker he used. “Let’s see can I get your name, and an ID?” The alpha types in Dean’s name and takes the ID. There is a scanner on the table which he uses to run the ID. Then, he says, “You’re eyes are very beautiful, your photo doesn’t do them justice, boy.”

“Um..thanks.” Dean shifts uncomfortable with being addressed as boy. Even if he is younger than this alpha, he isn’t a kid. It’s just a term that alphas sometimes use with omegas. 

“What floor did you say you have your meeting? Do you know who it is with?” The alpha asks. He is asking typical questions, Dean is sure, but the way he asks them makes Dean feel tiny.

When the alpha looks up from the computer with a brow raised Dean finally answers. “Floor 38. We’re meeting with Michael and…”

The alpha narrows his eyes suspiciously and clears his throat. “Okay, sweetheart. I am going to have to call up to the 38th floor lobby. Those kinds of meetings have to be double checked. Then, I can get this badge ready for you.”

Dean simply nods, because he doesn’t want to insult the man by opening his mouth. He needs to be upstairs, not escorted off the property. 

The alpha chats with the 38th floor for a while, and doesn’t even get to the point of the call for a dozen minutes. So Dean politely clears his throat, four times. He looks at the beta security guard who is watching the security cameras on the computer screen. He looks up after a moment. “Hey, wrap it up,” he says to the alpha.

The alpha rolls his eyes and finally asks about the meeting. The 38th floor lobby says that there is something schedule at lunch marked personal. She’ll have to call Michael’s assistant. The alpha hangs up. “Don’t worry. We can get the badge taken care of while we wait.” He says starting to type in more information on the computer. Then he asks Dean to verify information on his ID. “Class 3 heat cycles correct?”

“Is that necessary?” Dean asks.

“I’m just verifying.” 

“Class 3.” 

“Are you in heat now, or is it likely that you will be in heat in the next two days?”

“That seriously cannot be a question.” Dean glares.

“Do you think we shouldn’t track potential heats of employees and visitors? It’s policy.”

“What sort? Sounds archaic.” 

“I’ll mark that as likely.” The alpha’s grin is extremely large. He says, “Do you need a heat partner, honey?”

Dean opens his mouth to say something else, but Zachariah has arrived. He strolls over from the third bank of elevators, the ones that go to the top ten floors. He stops in front of the security station. He narrows a hard stare at the alpha, but Dean is certain Zachariah didn’t hear any of their exchange. So, Dean concludes that this is typical behavior from the alpha. For once, Dean is almost grateful for Zachariah presences, not only will he streamline the process of getting a badge, but he also is an omega. So he can empathize with Dean. 

“Mr. Engill…”

Zachariah dismisses him, simply by looking at Dean. “Upstairs?”

“Sure.” Dean agrees. He follows Zachariah back to the elevator. There is already an elevator on the ground level as it is during non-peak traffic. Dean watches as Zachariah pushes the button for the 39th floor. Dean looks at him.

“We’re going to my office for a second.”

“Oh alright.” It’s preferable to the lobby. Dean fidgets and then has to ask. “Do you really track the heats of your visitors?”

Zachariah looks up from his phone brow furrows. “Why would anyone need to do that? It should be obvious.”

Dean humpfs and folds his arms over his chest feeling a bit slimy now. “And heat cycles?”

“We swipe IDs so that information would be collected, but I don’t think it’s tracked,” Zachariah looks down at his phone. He starts typing out an email. “That guy is getting yanked.”

“Don’t use the word yanked,” Dean says in reply, but his arms relax to his sides. 

Zachariah gives him half a look anyway once he is finished. They stand in silence. They don’t usually talk to each other and they don’t usually mind that fact, but it’s making the elevator a little uncomfortable. When they reach the floor Zachariah leads the way out of the elevator. Dean hangs back. He’s been to some of the floors, and they are basically typical office set ups some floors are mostly cubicles while others have more offices. This floor is very open there are a few secretary desks with half raised side on three sides of the desk. There is a little shelf on that documents can be placed on for signatures or to for their bosses to retrieve when needed. 

Zachariah strolls right through to the back. Dean notices many of the secretaries and even their bosses avoid eye contact or even turn their heads when they walk by. It’s not morning so no one says good morning or hello, but Dean doesn’t think anyone would even if it were. 

Even Zachariah’s assistant says nothing to him. She is a young woman in her early twenties, which might seem odd, but Dean knows from family gossip, that Zachariah has scared away his share of assistants. This one, this one is golden. Zachariah’s work is high stress. He is required to get his hands dirty. Zachariah is no peach, but even if he was the job itself is enough to drive people away. 

Bela Talbot applied for the job when she was 15, and she lied about her age. Which everyone found out when she presented as an alpha a few years later. She also lied about her name. When the lies and secrets came out, the family could have turned their back on her, but they didn’t. They stuck with her. She is great at what she does. And she loves it. Zachariah needs her. The family was all quietly impressed that she applied for, got the job and thrived at it when she was just 15! However, all her school records and credentials were forages and lies. So, Michael put her through school, and allowed her to continue to work in the meantime. Now, she is both successful and qualified.

She smiles at Dean when he wanders over. “That asshole downstairs gave you a hard time. Poor baby.”

Dean sneers at her. They have met many times before, and he likes her snarky comments and wit, but tries not to let it show. “You’re just upset that he has no interest in you.”

“I don’t practically have an interest in him. When I find myself in bed with another alpha, I’m in charge, and he just wouldn’t like that.” 

“Oh…some alpha clients have a dirty secret don’t they?” Dean looks interested. 

“So many of them do. They love to call me, sire,” Bela curls her tongue over the front of her teeth. 

“Anyone I know?” Dean asks.

“Uh-uh.” Zachariah tsks from his office. He shuts the door as he comes out. He is typing on his phone. “She can’t be giving away that kind of information. They’re trade secret.”

“Is it Raphael?” Dean asks quickly. Zachariah looks horrified and Bela laughs so loudly. Dean knows it’s not true, or if it is, Bela doesn’t know it. “Well, I know he has a mate, but I’ve never seen her. They have a son; I’ve seen him, but not her.”

Zachariah is still bright red as he leads Dean back to the elevator trying to bring up other topics, but failing. Bela says goodbye as they walk away. Dean waves to her. “He’s very traditional,” Zachariah says in the elevator.

Dean frowns. “I know.”

“So, he wouldn’t go for that kind of thing.” Zachariah flushes to his ears and down his neck. Once on the 38th floor he leads them into the conference room. Gabriel is already there and so is Meg.

She is looking out the floor to ceilings windows with interest. He is pointing to things outside. She looks up when they enter and squeals. “Unc Dean! Unc!” She runs over, tripping on her feet, but not falling and reaching him as quickly as possible. He lifts her up and tosses her into the air. “YEAH!”

“How’s my girl?” Dean asks setting her so that she is standing on the conference table. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. She kisses him in return. “Is your Gabe taking care of you again?”

“Yes! I jumped on beds!” Meg explains. 

Dean looks at Gabriel for more of an explanation. Gabriel shrugs.

“Why are you purple?” Gabriel asks Zachariah instead.

“I-I’m not.” Zachariah says, trying to straighten out his suit jacket.

“Ha, Ha, Heh!” Meg points at Zachariah and little laughs spill out. “You are! You’re purple.”

“Am not.” 

“Are too.”

Zachariah flushes more and looks cornered by a three year old. “It’s nothing. Heat.”

Meg bursts out in giggles. “Heat?” She laughs and laughs.

“What’s so funny Princess Peach?” Dean asks.

Still around giggles Meg points at Zachariah. “Omega?”

“That’s correct,” Dean says. It’s pretty common for kids to reach an age where they start to realize about gender, not just girls and boys, but omegas, betas and alphas as well.

“Omega, omega?” Meg points to Dean and then Gabriel. Then to Zachariah. “Omega.” She starts laughing again.

“Did she fall off of the beds?” Dean asks.

“No, not that I know of.” Gabriel laughs a little too because Meg’s laughing not because anything is funny.

“Omega, o-MEG-a!” Meg says then laughs more. “O-MEG-a.”

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking. What a funny girl,” Dean agrees smiling a little.

“Mega!” Meg beams at her words. She walks across the table to Zachariah and clings to his side. He looks so pale and quite confused. “Mega!”

“Aww, Zach she likes you.” Gabriel smiles.

“I don’t understand what I did to warrant this.” Zachariah is stiff and uncomfortable.

“I think this is the first toddler that he’s held since…well probably forever,” Gabriel states. Dean nods in agreement.

“I’m just not that type of…omega,” Zachariah defends. Meg starts to laugh again and she keeps saying meg, or omega. 

“Alright,” Dean says going to rescue Meg, and Zachariah. He pulls her off hugging her tight. She laughs and giggles in that little way that kids do when their tummies hurt from laughing too much. “That’s enough. He went from purple, to white to red.”

“He did,” Meg agrees.

“Well it’s the heat.” Zachariah states, but everyone knows that it’s because Zachariah is flustered. He turns on Gabriel. “When was your heat anyway…”

“Not in front of children,” Gabriel replies. Zachariah starts him down. Dean sees when Zachariah starts drawing conclusions, and he sees that Gabriel sees that too. And then Michael, Castiel, Sam and Ruby arrive.

“Sorry we’re a little late. I ran into them in the lobby, and I wanted to give Sam a tour,” Michael says.

Zachariah and Gabriel stare each other down, and it only doesn’t get noticed by everyone else, because Meg runs over to Sam and starts to tell him about the beds.

“I want to say, what happened downstairs is not acceptable. It’s already taken care of,” Michael says, “I took care of it personally.”

“You did?” Zachariah asks sounding surprised.

“I was coming in from the garage when I received Bela’s email. So, yes, I did,” Michael explains. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asks Dean. He tries to say so quietly, but everyone is standing too close for it to go unnoticed. Dean nods. He feels uncomfortable even though everyone else tries to pretend that certain corners of the room are really interesting. Castiel looks at Michael. “Should we start by ordering lunch?”

Michael agrees and uses the telephone on the credenza to contact his assistant, Justin Hunt. Zachariah and Gabriel sit down at the conference table and Meg shows Sam the window. 

Castiel puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He looks at Dean still concerned. Dean wants to just forget about it. He wants to just let it go and move on. If he got worked up or upset every time something like that happened. He would never be happy. Castiel understands. He doesn’t look like he is about to let it go, but he leaves it alone for the time being. He hugs Dean briefly. They sit down at the conference table together. Michael joins them sitting at the head of the table. Sam sits down too, putting Ruby and her car seat on the table. Meg sits in his lap.

Justin arrives with menus and pencils so that everyone can circle what they want for lunch. Dean immediately turns the menu over until he finds the pie. He circles the apple, cherry, and banana cream. Castiel leans over his shoulder. Dean selects brown butter salted honey pie and chocolate salted honey pie. “Hey Justin, when you order these make sure to order and entire pie,” Castiel instructs. “They are fresh that way.”

Dean agrees to that with a hum. 

“Did you just order pie?” Gabriel asks.

“I’m selecting our lunch,” Castiel states. He hands the menus back to Justin. Michael and Zachariah are also finished, but Gabriel and Sam take a little while longer. Sam is also ordering for Meg, but mostly he seems uncertain. He only gives up the menu after several minutes where everyone else is waiting.

When Justin leaves Michael asks if anyone needs some water, coffee or tea all of which is on the credenza. Castiel gets up to get some coffee for them, and he even gets one for Sam. 

“Alright, let’s start with some little things before our lunch arrives,” Michael says as Castiel is at the credenza. He continues talking without waiting for a response. “Tessa wants to schedule a session with you, Sam, tomorrow. Then you can set up more sessions if you like her, and if not she can set you up with someone else. I believe Mosley is thinking that Saturday will be best since she will want to meet with Lilith and Meg separately as well as a family session. How does that sound?”

Sam looks up blinking a little. He looks at Dean. “Um…I’m not sure I understand.”

“Ah, I think perhaps we forget to mention,” Castiel says returning with the coffee. He offers one to Sam first. “We thought that you would like to talk to someone, a counselor or therapist. The girls too should see one. Tessa is best for you, and Mosely is someone that was recommended especially for children and family sessions.”

Sam flushes staring at the coffee in his hands. He nods his hand shaking a little because his grip on the cup is so strong. He looks up at Castiel, but Dean can see the gratitude in his eyes. He licks his lips. “Yes. Yes that, that’s important.”

Castiel sits down next to Dean. “We will attend the family session as well, if that is alright with you. I think it would be good for all of us.”

“Okay, I will get that set up.” Michael makes some notes on a legal pad.

Dean looks at Gabriel; he thinks perhaps that he should come too, because Lilith is correct he is part of their family. Gabriel turns his head a half smile on his face. He knows what Dean is thinking, he doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t disagree either.

“Second, the Seattle PD still hasn’t found any suspicious people, but they are keeping an eye out sending officers to patrol around the school and etc. Also, the Amazon family sent this.” Michael hands over an large square envelope. It has the family seal on it and it is unbroken. “It came with a larger envelope to Thanatos yesterday. It seems that they are grateful to the company and to you.”

Dean takes the envelope turning it over and looking at the seal. He wants to rip it open right there and see what is inside, but he is not sure what it will hold, and therefore he cannot predict his reaction, but he can’t imagine any of them would be good. He slides it to Castiel to keep for safe keeping. Cas sets it aside.

“Alright good. Now the main discussion today will be how Sam wants to handle the coverage and media regretting our loss. Is that correct?” Michael asks.

“What about their wedding,” Zachariah looks up from where he is typing on his phone – most likely an email by how long he has been typing.

Sam sits up looking more interested in this discussion. “What about your wedding?”

Dean and Castiel look at each other for a moment. Castiel looks back to the group and says, “We haven’t discussed anything at length. We are barely engaged.”

“While, I think it might be a little inappropriate to discuss wedding plans too; perhaps we should discuss some things. You have been together for several years. A long engagement is not something we will have to endure is it?” Michael asks.

“It better not be. You had your fun, now you better make a proper man out of Cas. Treat him nice. Take him to dinner,” Gabriel is serious though he crowds it in with jokes.

“He always insists on making dinner. I take him to dinner on my nights to cook,” Castiel says dryly.

Dean sinks a little in his seat. Although, he does have some idea on what he wants to do for their wedding, he is uncomfortable with it being part of the agenda, laid out and up for the scrutiny of Sam and Castiel’s brothers. It’s making him sweat and his stomach cramp. 

“So…early May?” Zachariah asks not looking up from his phone.

Castiel seems to consider, but Dean’s head spins a little. His pulse picks up, and it must be noticeable because everyone turns to look at him with a mixture of concern and pity in their gaze. Zachariah looks smug like he expected as much. 

“Dean there is no reason to be afraid,” Castiel says taking his hand gently. He squeezes. “We are going to do what you want.”

“If-if I want to just be told where to show up?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods encouragingly, though the looks from the others vary. Dean shrugs and agrees to that with half a nod.

“Okay, early May,” Zachariah sets, “The first Sunday is mother’s day, so how about the weekend after that?”

“That’s nearly mid-May…”

Gabriel slaps his hands on the table startling the group. “That’s nonsense. Dean. Every omega has some interest in their wedding day. I know that you do. So I’m not going to listen to you stand aside.”

Michael blinks owlish and in surprise. Zachariah frowns deeply. Castiel looks curious. Dean shifts trying to stare Gabriel down, but it doesn’t last. Gabriel looks at Michael. “Just let me handle this one,” he gestures to Castiel and then to Dean. 

“As long as they are alright with that,” Michael agrees.

“It might be a good idea,” Castiel concedes. “The four of us will come up with something together.” Dean cannot help feeling relief after hearing that and it must show because Michael backs off, but Zachariah looks disappointed.

Justin returns at that time with lunch, though the pie is on it way. They pause their meeting for the food to be brought in. The seats at the conference table are not made for children so they have to rig up a booster seat for Meg. They find some law books and other thick books to do the trick. Bela arrives just as they are finishing with an actual booster seat that is yellow and plush. “It’s an old one. Eve thought it would be good to keep here.”

“Thank you,” Sam says taking the seat and setting it up. Meg sits in it much better than the books. He ordered her chicken fingers with fries which she seems eager to eat. Sam ordered a salmon salad for himself and has her take a few bites from his fork every so often.

Castiel likes burgers when Dean makes them, but it seems from this restaurant he prefers the pastrami sandwich. He ordered Dean a balance meal with chicken and potatoes as well as grilled veggies. Dean looks a little surprised by the meal since almost everyone else has sandwiches or burgers. “You’ll like it.” Is all Castiel has to say, and Dean eats it. He does like the food.

They eat for a while in silence with Justin and a few others coming in and out of the room, changing the water on the credenza, asking if any of them want a beer and Justin discusses something with Michael, and Zachariah at length. 

“Thanks Gabe,” Dean says as discreetly as possible.

Gabriel grins at him. “Don’t worry about it. I saw the look in your eyes. Trust me; I know it can be overwhelming to be at the receiving end of Michael and Zachariah’s whatever-you-wants.”

“When have you been on the receiving end of that?” Castiel asks curiously. 

Gabriel mock laughs at Castiel, “Don’t try to be funny. You’re not funny.”

“He can be funny.” Dean defends.

“He can’t try to be funny, and be funny. He can be funny on accident,” Gabriel insists.

Dean understands where Gabriel is coming from, but he knows that Castiel can be funny when he tries or at least Dean thinks he is funny at times. 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Castiel counters. Dean grins and pats his arm. Castiel takes the cue to drop it, or he seems to know that it’s not good to bicker with Gabriel at the moment. “But, as Dean said, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel says stiffly.

“And you’ll have to stay with us until everything is planned?” Castiel asks slyly.

“I’ll be around,” Gabriel half agrees, but doesn’t commit. Still even Sam seems to relax at the announcement.

Then Justin and the other staff leave the conference room. They eat a little bit longer before returning to the agenda. “Alright, how about we get to it?” Michael asks. 

Everyone agrees with murmurs or head nods. “Okay when I first approached Dean and Castiel, we wanted to be cautious, but also to show where our family and the company stood, against violence. They didn’t want to make any firm decisions on your part and neither did I. So, this is where we stand now. What…”

Sam interrupts looking up from his lunch. “I want everything okay. Whatever can come of this? I want it. Whether that is park memorials, shelters, hotlines, changes to law. Anything, everything.”

Michael looks surprised at first, but nods along and takes notes. Zachariah makes his own notes. Dean exchanges a look with Gabriel across the table. Castiel says, “Sam, are you sure you can handle all of that?”

He nods in response his lips twisted up in thought. He shakes his head and then shrugs. “Maybe I can’t partake in all of that, not now. But I…would like to help when I can.”

Everyone is silent.

Sam continues talking, “Anyway, that shouldn’t matter. I don’t need to be apart of all of that in order for somethings to change...”

What do you say to that? Dean wonders. No one else says anything either.

The silence is too much and Sam keeps talking, “I’m never going to say that what happened was necessary or part of a bigger plan, but…I have to do something…” 

“…It doesn’t feel right to let it happen in vain. She wouldn’t have wanted that…”

“Sam,” Dean says, mostly because he thinks if they remain quiet Sam will just keep filling the silence with words. Sam looks up at him bright eyes all watery. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ll do whatever you want. It’s just…I don’t want you to get too obsessed with it okay.”

Sam nods understanding. “I don’t think I could. I want to help because of Jess, but I know that it will also be difficult for me to help because of Jess. So I think I can’t get too buried in it.”

Though he is not convinced, Dean takes Sam at his word for now. If Sam does get too obsessed with it then they can deal with it, and anyway it’s better than many of the alternatives.

“Okay, we will get things rolling right away. I think we will take the hotline idea and start with that, it can be added to the ads. We’ll launch that in Northern California, first thing, and then expand. Zach can you get in touch with the Mayor regarding the park benches?” Michael asks.

“Sure thing,” Zachariah jots down the notes.

“We’ll brainstorm more ideas. I think we should fund existing shelters and non-profits when it comes to movements. I will look into that it will depend on the non-profit of course. Also, Canada and the UK have some good educational programs and resources that seem to work there. Perhaps it will be prudent to use existing channels.”

Sam sits up getting interested already. “I work for the State Prosecutors I know the channels there, some of them are good…just not as funded as they could be, not as organized…” Sam and Michael start talking it out. Gabriel contributes often and Zachariah takes notes. Castiel mostly listens as he tends to do, but voices some concerns or ideas when he has them. 

Dean just lets them do it. He isn’t the kind of person that plans things. He can make plans for short projects or for work. It’s nothing like this scale. He’ll be fine later on if Sam asks him to attend meetings or man hotlines. He isn’t unwilling to help; he just knows he doesn’t have much to contribute to this. Whether it’s planning his wedding or helping with the logistics of The Jessica Winchester Foundation, or The Winchester Engill Alliance, they’ll work on the name later, that’s just not him. He’s gladly sits back and just listens. 

They continue their meeting and planning for a few hours. Dean finds it interesting, but doesn’t contribute much except to take Ruby out when she gets fussy to change her diaper and walk her around until she falls asleep. Then he takes Meg around to the break-room to get her a candy, because even though she has pie, apparently it isn’t candy. She gets gummy bears. She walks back on her own paying more attention to the gummy bears than her walking, so she is pretty slow. She blabs on about the life goals of the bears before squishing each with her fingers and eating them. 

“Can you give your Uncle one?” Dean asks.

She looks at him skeptically. “Okay…”

He holds out his hand, but she ignores it going back to her bears. “This one is a mouse.”

He doesn’t say anything to that. He’s heard that corrections are bad for creativity, but also, the bear kind of looks like a mouse. He leads the way from the elevator to the conference room.

Meg picks up her feet once inside and pulls Castiel’s chair back from the table to crawl into his lap and pushes the mouse-gummy bear to his lips. Her hands are sticky and the mouse-gummy bear has been handled for a while now, and looks worse for the wear. But Castiel opens his mouth anyway and takes the gummy bear.

“Why do you even have gummy bears in the vending machines? Are all your employees children?” Dean asks.

“Gabriel insisted,” Michaels replies.

“They sell pretty well,” Zachariah says.

“See people who have been working hard don’t go the vending machines for a health power bar. They want something fun. Gummy bears are fun.” Gabriel looks proud.

“And the bean and cheese burritos?”

“For the shmuck that forgot to bring a lunch, and doesn’t want to spend ten plus dollars in the cafeteria,” Gabriel says.

“You don’t even work here,” Castiel states.

“Well, I did work here for a long time, and clearly my choices were good.” Gabriel looks even more proud.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Michael says stretching and sliding back from the table. “I believe that is enough for the day. Sam?”

Sam nods looking a like he is relieved that he doesn’t have to be actively participating in anything. Dean and Castiel look at each other. “Come on Sammy,” Dean says to his brother. Castiel gathers up Meg and Gabriel to bring back in his car.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the part about Meg being excited that omega has her name in it. Had me brainstorming some lore. Like the first women is Eve and the first man is Adam. But the first omega is Omega. Who was the last born of her siblings, Alpha and Beta. So while the origin myth of gender is biblical the origin myth of sex is greek. Which should have been obvious to me all along. Thanks for reading!


End file.
